Too Clingy
by LoverForAnime
Summary: After Mammon had come back to life, the prince had been nothing but clingy to him. Saying he might disappear in front of his eyes. Mammon couldn't help but sigh in Bel's hold. Perhaps this is for old times sake. BV (failed) fluff.


**Too Clingy**

**Summary : After Mammon had come back to life, the prince had been nothing but clingy to him. Saying he might disappear in front of his eyes. Mammon couldn't help but sigh in Bel's hold. Perhaps this is for old times sake.**

**Rated : K+**

**Timeline : TYL, after the Future Arc.**

**Warning(s) : A very clingy Bel, just some fluff. **

**Disclaimer : I do not own KHR!**

* * *

"Bel, let go. I need to use the bathroom." Mammon said as he tried prying off the prince from his hold.

"But you would disappear again~ I can't let my favorite cheeky baby disappear."

"It won't take long. Just let me go already."

"Ushishi, fine. Don't take too long, Mammon." He grinned as he waited outside the bathroom as the Arcobaleno went inside.

Mammon sighed as he finally had some space to himself.

It had already been a few weeks since the Arcobalenos were revived again and the day Bel had smiled the brightest at the sight of the mist Arcobaleno. Fran had commented how horrible the prince is and asked how was he able to stand him for so long being his plush toy.

"Ushishi, how would you know I treat Mammon like that?" Bel retorted as he squeezed the life out of the Arcobaleno.

"B-Bel! C-can't breathe, you idiot!" Mammon gasped out.

Bel looked down at him and smirked evilly, "This is for leaving the prince alone!"

"Myugah!"

Besides being hugged to death by the prince, he also got his job back as Mist officer with Fran as second-in-command. After that, things were back to normal in the Varia mansion.

_'Except Bel is getting too clingy!'_ He couldn't deny it. Bel had become too much like a baby even at the age of 26. Was his disappearance such a big impact to him? He wasn't like this before when they were younger.

He hasn't seen him ever hug or pinch the frog hat illusionist like how he would to him. He asked about it once to him and he simply replied, "He's not like Mammy. Mammy had cheekier cheeks." Is that even a word?

"Why is he wearing a frog hat? Are you mocking Phantasma?" The said frog croaked on his head as steam came out from its nose.

"Ushishi, don't be stupid. It's just to tell the Kouhai that he couldn't replace you." He grinned.

After that, he began to hug him again and pinch his cheeks while grinning happily as he did so.

"Cheeky baby~" He sang.

Mammon sighed before coming out of the bathroom. Just as he did, he got pulled into another bear hug by the prince as he pretended he was another of his plush toys. He danced along the hallway all the way to the royal's room. (He spinned and spinned as he waltz there.)

Along the way, Mammon saw Fran and gave him a 'help me!' look that he was hoping to catch. But sadly Fran was as blur as hell as he sucked on his lollipop. Oh at the same time, Bel had somehow thrown one of his knives at him and it stabbed his hat.

"Itte, Bel-senpai... And you're already dancing like an idiot." He muttered to himself as he walked away. Hoping Lussuria could take out the knife from his hat.

The duo was now in Bel's room and he tossed the baby onto the bed and locked the door. Mammon slightly shook his head before he realized that the prince had a devious smirk on his face as he approached him.

"What's with that face, Bel?"

"Ushishishi, how would the baby look like with this on?" he held up a purple colored dress that looked much like a princess' except this one was less frilly than the ones they both saw on TV.

"Are you kidding me, Bel? I can't fit that. It's too big."

"Then change your appearance to your true form." Bel stated. "If you don't, I'll continue pinching your cheeks till they bleed."

"Pay me then."

"Ushishi, such a greedy baby.. Fine, since you were away for so long. You can take the money from Levi's bank account." He grinned.

* * *

Somewhere in the mansion, Levi sneezed as he had a bad feeling his bank account will be emptied out very soon.

* * *

Mammon sighed before he transformed to his true form. His form was rather petite and feminine but it was better than that wretched baby form.

Bel tossed the dress to Mammon who caught it.

"Change now."

"Yare yare, but I'm not going to take off my hood."

"Fine."

Mammon went to the bathroom before taking off his cloak and clothes before putting on the dress. It was embarrassing and hurting his male pride. But he was making money after all so he sighed, that was until he noticed there was a hood at the back of the dress. He put it over his head and it managed to cover his eyes from view except his hair.

He walked out and Bel looked.. Surprised.

"There, I'm in your stupid dress now pay me-!"

He was suddenly pulled into another hug except this time, it wasn't as bone crushing as the ones he gave before. It was gentler, something that he never knew the prince was capable of.

"Sleep with the prince tonight." He whispered as he pulled him to the bed and snuggled up to him.

"Bel, let go. The dress is uncomfortable to be in."

But he didn't respond as his light snores filled his ears.

"Yare yare.." As Mammon was stuck in the prince's hold, he realized that the prince has become like a child again. Not changing but getting clingier (is that even a word as well?) to him.

"You're still like a child, Bel.." He muttered as he shifted back into his baby form (with clothes of course) and fell asleep in his hold.

But that was probably what made him Bel, he mused. And he didn't mind it a single bit since (as much as he didn't want to admit it) he missed him as well.. His only best friend.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**This idea just came out randomly when I was reading over BV fics about Bel missing Mammon. Sorry for all the grammar mistakes (no ones perfect, right? ;) )**

**And sorry for the failed fluff as well (no good at it) ^^' XD**

**Please review!**


End file.
